


Of Champions and Catastrophes

by writingfromthevoid (astrifer0us)



Series: Of Darkspawn and Dragons [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Wardens, Retelling of Dragon Age II, The Wardens are way more involved, also idc abt sebastian so fuck him, so some plot things might change but it'll be keeping close to the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrifer0us/pseuds/writingfromthevoid
Summary: As the Blight devastates the Fereldan country-side, Sirius Hawke and his family escape for the shores of Kirkwall. There, he has to deal with poverty, templars and some very stubborn Wardens as he tries to make a living.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Amell (Dragon Age), Anders/Male Hawke, Female Mahariel/Morrigan (Dragon Age), Male Mahariel/Sten (Dragon Age), Zevran Arainai/Male Mahariel, mentioned but might not explicitly show up:
Series: Of Darkspawn and Dragons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/944709





	Of Champions and Catastrophes

**Author's Note:**

> im back!! time to dive into DA2, which is going to be a blast to write because I just love all of these characters so much

Warden-Commander,

I left at dawn. Do not try to find me. I will return, I simply need some time to myself. There are things I need to do.

Lux

\--

Lothering has fallen. They’ve been running for what feels like hours, and mom is stumbling. As Bethany moves to stand in front of her protectively, both Sirius and Carver draw blades, rushing at the darkspawn that are following them. Carver spears one for him to decapitate with two daggers, but more are coming. Bethany launches a bolt of energy at one while he launches himself at the next ugly fucker.

They run further, until Bethany stumbles to a stop. “Wait! Where are we going?”

Carver puts a hand on her shoulder, pulling her close for a moment. They sport twin frowns, and Sirius has to bite back a chuckle. “Away from the darkspawn. Where else?”

“And then where?” Bethany sounds close to tears. “We can’t just wander aimlessly!”

Sirius leans over to ruffle his sister’s hair. “So long as we wander aimlessly away from the horde, I’m happy.”

“We can go to Kirkwall,” mom suggests, putting a frown on his face.

“Well, that wouldn’t be my first choice.”

“There’s a lot of templars in Kirkwall, mother…” Bethany’s lower lip is trembling. Carver pulls her close in comfort.

“I know that, but we still have family there - and an estate.”

She sighs and nods. “Then we need to get to Gwaren and take ship.”

“If we survive that long.” Carver pulls back and starts down the path. “I’ll just be happy to get out of here.”

\--

Lux,

Seriously? A letter on my desk? That’s a new fucking low. You can just tell us what you’re doing you know. No judgement. I could order it. As your Commander.

I won’t cuz I’m not a dick, but I could.

Good luck,

Tori Tabris

Warden-Commander of Ferelden

\--

More people down the road, amongst which is a templar who immediately approaches Bethany in a manner that’s way too threatening for his liking. He’s quick to step in, and with the help of the red-haired woman he backs down. Carver removes his hand from the hilt of his sword.

“I am Aveline Vallen,” the woman introduces herself. “This is my husband, Ser Wesley. We can hate each other when we’re safe from the horde.”

Sirius nods. “Smart plan. For a while there it looked like we were the only ones who escaped the darkspawn.”

“We aren’t free of them yet,” Carver interjects. “You didn’t see Ostagar. This is just the start.”

Aveline looks surprised, but appraising. “You were there?” She looks him up and down. “Yes, I see it now. Third company, under Captain Varel.”

“You’re quick to offer your allegiance,” Sirius says, glancing at Wesley before looking back at Bethany.

“Another blade between us and the darkspawn? Yes please.” Carver grins and bumps his shoulder into Sirius’s.

“So long as the horde is their first concern,” Bethany rebuts.

Wesley bows at the waist. “My duty is clear, but… that is for another day. If we are granted that opportunity.”

“The wrath of the templars is terrible indeed.” Sirius rolls his eyes. If this guy thinks he can lay a hand on his sister…

“More so their wives.” Wesley smiles at the woman by his side. “But as long as there is a greater danger, you and I have an accord.”

The tension diffuses. Aveline tells them the north has been cut off, and while it’s not an ideal, south is the only way to go.

So, south they go.

\--

Dear Lux,

Tori has come to my court, complaining her letters have been returning to her undelivered. I told her this was not strange, as she does not know your location. I know this letter is equally fruitless, but I hope it at least worries Zevran enough that he will start looking for you instead.

Consider it payback.

Much love,

Rosemary Theirin

\--

It goes alright, for a while. Wesley’s sword arm is busted, but another shield to protect their more vulnerable members is appreciated. Aveline and Carver make a good team, keeping enemies away from Bethany with their long blades, making sure Sirius can circle around and stab them in the back.

It goes alright, until it doesn’t.

The massive horned beast goes straight for mom. Carver throws up his shield to protect her, waving his blade in the thing’s face.

It picks him up like a ragdoll. Sirius lets out a hoarse yell as he rushes the beast, but Carver gets slammed against the ground before he can even get close, a spray of blood covering the dirt and grass.

Bethany immobilises it with a sweep of frost, and he and Aveline combine their strengths to take out its legs. When it tumbles to the ground, he stabs his daggers in its face repeatedly, until it stops twitching.

“Carver? Carver, wake up, the battle is over.”

He doesn’t want to look. He doesn’t want to hear. His mother glares up at him with tears staining her face, cradling her youngest son in her arms.

“How could you let him charge off like that! Oh, my poor little boy…”

Luckily, Wesley steps in. He says a prayer over Carver’s body, and it manages to calm mom somewhat, at least enough for her to stand. Bethany squeezes his hand, briefly, and he nods. No time to waste.

“At least father will have company now,” he remarks, letting his eyes fall one last time on Carver before turning away. They’re too late, however. They’ve waited too long, and now the darkspawn are all around them, swinging blades and roaring at them.

But then, something roars even louder.

\--

Lux,

Please come back Anders was possessed I think he’s an abomination there’s dead Templars I got a situation oh Maker please.

PLEASE,

Tori

\--

A dragon. Turning into an old, foxy lady. Like his day could get even weirder. His lips are dry as she speaks of visitors to the Wilds, trying to calm his racing heartbeat.

“Impressive.” The words tumble out without warning. “Where’d you learn to turn into a dragon.”

The lady smirks. “Perhaps I am a dragon. If so, count yourself lucky. The smell of burning darkspawn does nothing for the appetite.” She casts a cool glance over their group. “If you wish to flee the darkspawn, you should know you are heading in the wrong direction.”

Bethany steps forwards, glaring, as the woman starts to turn away from them. “So you’re just going to leave us here?”

Sirius wants to warn her not to antagonise the woman, but she’s already turning back around. “And why not? I spotted a most curious sight; a mighty ogre, vanquished! Who could perform such a feat?” She shrugs. “But now my curiosity is sated, and you are safe… for the moment. Is that not enough?’

“You could show me that trick of yours. That looks useful.” Sirius, shut up, why -

“I daresay it is!” Oh Maker, he’s not being eaten. “Such a clever tongue. Tell me, clever child: how do you intend to outrun the Blight?”

Bethany answers for him. “We’re going to Kirkwall - in the Free Marches.”

The hint of a smile crosses her face. He hates it. “Kirkwall?” One of her eyebrows raises. “My, but that is quite the voyage you plan. So far… simply to flee the darkspawn.”

“Any other suggestions? I hear the Deep Roads are vacant now.”

She laughs. “Oh, you I like.” Bad sign. Her yellow eyes fixate on him. “Hurtled into the chaos, you fight... and the world will shake before you. Is it fate or chance? I can never decide.” She turns away for a moment before looking back. “It appears fortune smiles on us both today. I may be able to help you yet.”

“There must be a catch.”

“There is always a catch. Life is a catch! I suggest you catch it while you can!” Oh Maker, this lady is insane.

“Should we even trust her?” Bethany asks, echoing his thoughts. “We don’t even know what she is!”

“I know what she is.” He glances back at Aveline, who bears a hard expression. “The Witch of the Wilds.”

Right, because he knows what that is. “Some call me that. Also Flemeth. Asha’bellanar. An ‘old hag who talks too much’.” She shrugs. “Does it matter? I offer you this: I will get your group past the horde in exchange for a simple delivery to a place not far out of your way. Would you do this for a ‘Witch of the Wilds?’”

She makes a good point, to be fair. “Roast a few more darkspawn, I’ll do anything you want.”

“Sadly, my charity is at an end.” She digs into a pocket and extends a hand towards him. He takes the wooden amulet she hands him. “There is a clan of Dalish elves near the city of Kirkwall. Deliver this amulet to their Keeper, Marethari. Do as she asks with it, and any debt between us is paid in full.” Her gaze shifts towards the back of their group. “Before I take you anywhere, however, there is another matter…”

Sirius looks towards Wesley. The veins underneath his skin are starting to turn black. Aveline rises when Flemeth approaches. “No! Leave him alone.”

Even as Aveline argues, he can see it’s too late. Wesley seems to know it too. He touches her arm, and she looks at him. “He’s your husband, Aveline, I can’t decide his fate.”

Slowly, she nods. He turns away as Aveline draws her blade.

“Without an end, there can be no peace,” Flemeth says. “It gets no easier. Your struggles have only just begun.

\--

Rose,

I don’t know why I just sent a letter to Lux about this instead of writing you please help we got an abomination situation!!!

HELP,

Tori

\--

They take ship at Gwaren. Mom is quiet as they board, and remains so throughout the long, uncomfortable journey. He and Bethany try to keep her mind occupied, but with the storms and being huddled up below deck for a week and a half, it’s hard to keep spirits high.

The mood doesn’t improve when they get to Kirkwall and it turns out they’re not letting anyone inside. They barter with the doorman for a bit and manage to get through to captain Ewald, but it doesn’t take long for a fight to break out. Bethany keeps her wits about her, at least, only using the spiked end of her staff to swing into people’s faces and make them trip.

It gets them into the captain’s good graces, at least. But it doesn’t matter.

They still have to wait.

\--

Rose,

He’s gone. Sorry. I don’t know where he went. Buried Kristoff and gave him the proper Grey Warden rites.

I really wanna say ‘I told you so’, but honestly I’m kinda baffled myself. Who just lets a spirit possess him!! Fucker.

You don’t have to come,

Tori

\--

It takes three days for Gamlen to show his face, and even then it’s not much better news. Gamlen is broke, and the estate is gone. For a moment, Sirius considers just… boarding another ship. Maybe Rivain is nice this time of year.

Still, any chance of making it through these gates is worth a shot. After a bit of consideration, he takes Bethany along to talk with Athenril. She seems an alright sort, and getting the coin from the merchant isn’t all that hard with a couple words.

And then it’s done. Gamlen goes off to make the bribes, and he returns to mom and Aveline.

“If only Carver were here,” mom sighs.

“And Wesley,” Aveline concurs.

That’s two deaths he could have prevented. If he were quicker, stronger…

He sets his jaw. No more. No one else is going to die on his watch.

\--

Tori,

My wife is already underway. This situation seems troubling indeed. I sent a contingent of templars along with her, please write to me if you need any more.

Also, if you need to get away from the situation, we have a guestroom prepared for you. Please feel welcome to make use of it.

Yours,

Alistair Theirin

King of Ferelden

\--

Working for Athenril is not a bad way to pay off his debt. With his ability to smooth-talk his way out of conflict, and Bethany’s innate innocence to throw off suspicion, they make their way through the year without much issue. They make some friends, make some enemies.

Then a templar catches a glimpse of Bethany casting a spell, and things go to shit. Athenril manages to bribe their way through, but money’s running out and they can’t keep running.

So, a Deep Roads expedition. Far away from the templars, enough opportunities to make some coin and create some sort of status. It’ll have to work.

\--

Dear Rose,

What I am about to tell you must remain under the strictest confidentiality. Please burn this letter afterwards.

Morrigan is alright. So is my son. His name is Kieran, and he has her black hair and the green eyes I used to have. He is very small and his ears are pointed and I have never loved anyone so fiercely.

Morrigan will raise him. He will be safe with her.

Please do not ask me about him, or Morrigan. I tell you this because I know you are able to keep secrets.

I will be returning to Antiva soon. Please call for me if you need me.

Love,

Lux

\--

The year goes by. The Blight ends. Qunari shipwreck and take up camp in the docks.

It’s only the beginning.

\--

Lux,

Rose said to call if we need you, so here I am, calling.

We found Anders. He’s in Kirkwall.

There’s Wardens there doing some sort of expedition. We’re gonna join them, and we’re gonna find him.

See you in the Marches,

Tori


End file.
